Stand Together
by FanWoman21
Summary: Sequel to Taken; It has been a months since her kidnapping and rescue and now Andy is back at work. She must deal with the darkness of her trauma while Sam tries to deal with his abusive past. As long as they stand together they know that they can overcome anything.


**Summary: **Sequel to Taken; It has been a months since her kidnapping and rescue and now Andy is back at work. She must deal with the darkness of her trauma while Sam tries to deal with his abusive past. As long as they stand together they know that they can overcome anything.

I suggest you read my story Taken first before reading this otherwise it will not make sense.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

She stood looking out the window of the bedroom while the man she loved slept. It had been a whole month since her life had changed. She had not been back to her apartment since the night that she had been taken and Luke's death had still haunted her. Andy McNally sighed as she leaned her head against the wall and wished her nightmares would go away for good. Ever since that night she had nightmares and while they were gradually going away they still weren't completely gone.

"Andy," her boyfriend's voice called out groggy.

"Hey," she whispered feeling bad for waking him up because she knew that he could not sleep well without her in his arms.

"Can't sleep?" he asked coming to stand beside her wrapping his strong arms around her.

"No I can't sorry I'm still having nightmares," she answered him.

Sam knew that it took time to heal from a trauma especially the one that his girlfriend had gone through. It took a long time for Sarah to feel safe and semi-normal again and while Andy's situation was different in that she had not been raped it was still horrifying for anybody to go through. He was also traumatized in a way as well because he did not really get any sleep if she was not sleeping in his arms. It had gotten better in the last month but it still affected him.

"Whatever happens we will get through it together," Sam promised her.

"I know," she told him believing the words he had spoken to her and knew that tomorrow would really tell how she would be because it was her first day back to work after being cleared.

~Together We Stand~

Andy was getting frustrated with the looks she was receiving from her team mates, it was like they thought that she was going to break or something. Gail and Tracy were the only ones that weren't treating like she was going to break and she appreciated it. Sam was mostly just concerned for her and was going through trauma of his own so she excused his worrying and protectiveness but everyone else needed to just stop it. She walked upstairs to Frank's office hoping to catch him before parade and talk to him. He ushered her in and he was smiling at her but there was concern in his eyes.

"Welcome back McNally," he greeted her standing up to come around his desk and give her a hug then watched as she sat down looking like she wanted to say something important.

"Sir I know that you are probably going to put me on desk but I can't do it," Andy tried to explain the best she could, "I've been sitting at desk for the past week and a half before I could be cleared and I can't sit around anymore. I need to get back out there otherwise I don't think I ever will."

Best looked at the woman sitting before him and he sighed leaning against his desk. In the years he has known her, Andy McNally has grown into an amazing officer but she went through an ordeal last month and though she had been cleared by the shrink he was a little afraid of sending her out but he also admired that she had come to him and talked. He could see the truth in her words and maybe it was the fact that his best friend was so in love with her or even the fact that he cared for her because she was family but he could not deny her. At the same time though he had to pair her with someone who would be able to come to him if something was wrong with her.

"McNally I have to admit I want you on desk for a little longer but I can see that you need this but I'm putting you with Shaw and if he comes back to me saying that you are not ready you are going back on desk," Best ordered.

"Thank you sir," Andy said standing.

~Stand Together~

Sam could feel the bitterness of his past run through his mind and he tried to push it away. Ever since his girlfriend had been kidnapped he had been thinking about his past more and more. He didn't really understand why and the only thing he did know was that Sarah might understand what Andy was going through but that didn't explain why every time he tried to sleep without his girlfriend he relived the abuse he suffered at his father's hands.

"So I got paired with Oliver today," his girlfriend spoke coming to stand by him in the breakroom.

"Good," he said with a sigh relieved in knowing that his old friend would watch out for his girl.

"Hey McNally hurry it up. I'll meet you outside," Oliver called out sticking his head in and disappearing before the woman could say another word.

"I have to get going," she whispered looking up at him with concern.

Andy was worried about Sam like he was worried about her. She knew that there was something more going on with him that he wasn't saying but he hadn't pushed her to talk about what she went through, he had waited, and so Andy was going to do the same. She just hoped he would talk to her soon because she didn't like seeing that dark and broken look in his eyes and realized that he had probably felt the same with her. She leaned up giving him a quick kiss on the lips and felt him relax slightly and walked away with a smile knowing that she had helped her boyfriend like he had helped her.

"Finally decided to grace me with your presence," Shaw said jokingly throwing the keys at her.

"Sorry," Andy said with a wide smile a little relieved that Oliver wasn't treating her like she was broken glass and that he was trying to act like everything was normal even though the trauma she had went through changed her. The only way that she was going to move on though was if she pushed through and so that was what she was going to do.

Oliver Shaw knew why Frank Best had put him and McNally together today. He figured that for the next week or so the two of them would be paired up. He didn't blame his friend but he could see the determination in McNally's eyes and it made him want to wrap his arms around her in a hug. The woman had changed so much in the two years that he had known her and he had thought that she might just break from the trauma she had went through a month ago with Ross Perik. He could see the weight that what she went through carried on her and he could see Sam struggling as well with not only what Andy had gone through but his abusive past as well. One thing Oliver did know was that as long as Sam and Andy stood together they could overcome anything. Besides they would have a whole precinct to back them up if need be.


End file.
